dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Piccolo Daimao Jr.
Piccolo Daimao Jr. was a Namekian warrior who later became a founding member of the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Piccolo Daimao Jr. was born to the namekian King Piccolo Daimao Sr. and a woman of an unidentified species in 735 during a time when his father was roaming the universe. Piccolo Jr. grew up with his three older half-brothers, Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum, who were all taught by their father in the art of combat. He was later discovered to be the reincarnation of his grandfather Daimao. After his father returned to Earth in c. 748, Piccolo accompanied him alongside his siblings, who aided the King in his attempt to gather the Dragon Balls and regain his youth. Following his successful wish, King Piccolo re-carved his reign of terror across the planet. As time went on however, his brothers were killed and his father was punched through the chest by Son Goku, killing him. As he laid on the ground dying, King Piccolo telepathically contacted his youngest and only living son, Piccolo Jr., and told him to avenge his death. Piccolo Jr. would spend the next three years in intensive training, preparing himself for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where he knew Goku would be a contestant, with the intent to kill him and realize his father's dream of taking over the world. During the three year wait until the tournament, Piccolo wandered the Earth and trained for his revenge against Goku. While wandering, he encountered a family celebrating the birthday of a young boy named Tai. During the boy's birthday celebration, Piccolo vandalized their home and then ran away from their dog when Tai's father ordered it to chase him. When the dog nearly caught up to the young Namekian, Piccolo blasted it away in fear with a beam. World Martial Arts Tournament After spending the three years training, the now teenage Piccolo entered the tournament using the alias "Junior". Piccolo managed to find Goku before the tournament properly began, and Piccolo reminded himself not to let Goku win because he had to avenge his father. Once the tournament started, Piccolo easily breezed past the preliminaries and into the finals. From there he first faced off against Goku's friend Krillin Bongo. Though Piccolo managed to beat him with relative ease, even believing at one point that he had killed the small warrior, Piccolo was surprised by Krillin's resilience, and his ability to fly. Krillin even managed to score a hit, but missed Piccolo using a Kamehameha blast, as Piccolo had used an afterimage trick, and managed to knock Krillin back to the ground. In their fight, Krillin eventually gave up, realizing he could not beat Piccolo. His next match was against a powerful but awkward human named Hero, whom Piccolo soon discovered was actually Kami, the twin brother of his father, in disguise by means of possessing a weak, everyday human. When Kami attempted to use the Evil Containment Wave to seal Piccolo into a small container, Piccolo surprised everyone by reflecting it and instead capturing Kami. Piccolo Jr.'s next fight was the one he was waiting for, the match with Goku. Though Piccolo used an assortment of powerful techniques, Goku found a way to make many of them work to his advantage. However, even after Goku seemingly defeated Piccolo by using the Meteor Combination attack and firing his new Super Kamehameha technique, Piccolo managed to cripple Goku's arms and legs after surprising him with a Mouth Energy Wave through his shoulder, saying that he would not make the same mistake his father did (which was letting Goku have one working arm). In the end, Piccolo lost narrowly, with Goku using flight for the first time and knocking Piccolo out of the ring with a headbutt. He was shown mercy by Goku though as he gave him a Senzu Bean, which fully healed him instantly. Piccolo held little gratitude for this act though, and promised to continue his quest to destroy Goku and take over the world before leaving the tournament. Teaming with Goku Garlic Jr Over the next five years Piccolo continued to train in order to reach his goal of defeating Goku. However, one day while training near a canyon, he was ambushed by Garlic Jr. as well as his minions, and beaten to near death. This action also caused Kami to believe that Piccolo had died. Later, Piccolo arrived and teamed up with Goku in order to pay back Garlic Jr and his minions for their attempt on his life. During the encounter, Daimao managed to kill Sansho. Eventually, he and Goku seemingly destroyed a powered up Garlic Jr. via a barrage of ki blasts. Piccolo then proceeded to attack Goku to "settle the score" with him, but Garlic Jr. revealed his survival, having wished for immortality earlier, and attempted to seal Piccolo, Goku, and his son Gohan in the Dead Zone. However, Gohan knocked Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone instead and Piccolo and Goku then went their own way. Saiyan attack Sometime later, he was visited by and had a brief confrontation with the Saiyan Raditz, who found Piccolo due to his scouter when he was trying to locate his brother Kakarot. In complete awe over the sudden arrival of this stranger, Piccolo demanded to know Raditz's origins and intentions. Raditz smirked at Piccolo's demands, to which Piccolo retaliated with a Destructive Wave. Raditz shrugged off Piccolo's most powerful technique without a single dent, with Piccolo trembling in fear. Before Raditz could attack Piccolo back, his scouter located another strong power level. This made Raditz ultimately ignore Piccolo in favor of his true target, his older brother Kakarot, who was in actuality Goku. Piccolo followed Raditz to Kame House, where Goku and Gohan went to meet up with old friends. There, Piccolo learned of Raditz's plan to take over the planet by hiding behind the house and listening into the conversation with his strong hearing abilities. After Raditz easily subdued Goku and kidnapped Gohan, Piccolo offered Goku another temporary truce in the face of the new threat, intending to resume his ongoing struggle with Goku afterward. Goku agreed, despite the pleas of his friends against the idea, and the two made their way to defeat Raditz. Once Goku and Piccolo located Raditz, Goku made a feeble effort to rescue his son through discussion rather than action, however, this failed, and soon resorted to battle. Raditz easily tackled both Piccolo and Goku, managing to sneak attack and surprise them every chance he got, with Piccolo and Goku not even being able to land a single hit. When the battle took to the air, Raditz fired two energy waves downwards at Goku and Piccolo. Goku luckily dodged, but Piccolo was less fortunate as his left arm was lost via disintegration. With the battle seemingly hopeless, Piccolo asked Goku if he had developed any new techniques to assist in battle. Goku answered that he had not, with Piccolo scoffing at Goku's lack of planning or preparation. Piccolo revealed he had developed a technique to pierce even the strongest of bodies, naming it the Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo demanded for Goku to buy him extra time to charge the technique, but stated the wait would be worth it. As Goku began to get pummeled, Piccolo finished charging the attack, but was in even more woe, as he feared Raditz would be fast enough to evade. Piccolo's prediction came true, as Raditz managed to side-step the attack, taking off only a small fragment of his Battle Armor. Raditz discovered his earlier assumptions on Goku and Piccolo's power levels were wrong, as he now knew that Goku and Piccolo both had the ability to raise their power levels over one-thousand, something Raditz was unaware of at first. When all hope seemed lost and Raditz started to pummel Goku into submission by breaking his ribs, Goku's young son Gohan intervened after destroying the pod he was contained in and charged towards Raditz, damaging Raditz's armor and hurting him greatly by smashing into his chest. Raditz was weakened by the assault, giving Piccolo the opportunity to mortally wound Raditz with the Special Beam Cannon, although Goku sacrificed his life in the process to restrain Raditz, and Piccolo thus unexpectedly avenged his father. Before dying, however, Raditz tricked Piccolo into telling him about the Dragon Balls, and then revealed that two other Saiyans, Nappa and his cousin Vegeta II, would be arriving on Earth within one year. In anger, Piccolo finished Raditz off with one final blow rather than making him suffer, an action noticed by Kami who suspected that Piccolo was changing. When Goku died shortly afterwards and his body mysteriously vanished, Piccolo told the others that he believed it was Kami's intervention. With two more powerful opponents soon to arrive, Piccolo took Gohan to Break Wasteland in order to train the boy and raise his survival skills, in order to use Gohan's massive potential to help defend the Earth from the Saiyans, and originally, to help Piccolo take over the world afterwards. Though his treatment to Gohan was initially harsh, leaving him alone in the Wasteland for six months to raise his survival techniques, then brutally training the boy for the next six months, he started to warm up to Gohan, and the two began to form an unbreakable bond. While the training occurred, Piccolo showed a little affection for Gohan in the first night of his six month survival training by giving him three apples, as Gohan had not eaten anything in days. Piccolo did however become annoyed when Gohan complained about the apples' bitter taste, remarking Gohan would need to let go of his time with his parents who pampered and spoilt him. Suddenly, Gohan transformed into a Great Ape and proceeded to destroy the wasteland around him, much to Piccolo's shock and slight fear. Piccolo then proceeded to remove Gohan's tail, and made him new training clothes and a sword. Final showdown Sometime later, a cosmic object crashed and revealed itself to be a probe, and shortly thereafter, the Earth was visited by an unfriendly group of aliens under the leadership of a Saiyan. Upon arrival, they planted a seed in a desert which grew the Tree of Might, a plant that slowly sucked the life of the planet on which it was planted. At Kami's request, thinking the saiyans had arrived, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha Zedaki, Tien Shinhan, and Chao Zu investigated and attempted to destroy the Tree, but they were unsuccessful. It was at this time that the two saiyans they were expecting, Vegeta and Nappa, arrived on Earth. The Earth's Special Forces then met the two Saiyans head on at Paprika Wasteland. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Techniques Appearances Notes and references Category:Namekians Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Clan Category:Clan Daimao Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Royalty